An Unsuspecting Heroine
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: This is my first Zelda fic, PLEASE Review. It's about Zelda going to Termina and making a strange ally.
1. Default Chapter Title

a/n: My first Zelda fic, so be gentle, please. My post asking for titles got deleted somehow... oh well. This was written as if Link and Zelda had NOT been tenasported back to the past after OOT.  
  


An Unsuspecting Heroine  
  


Zelda drummed her fingers against her waist and sighed. She thought the Koriki were cute, but it got annoying playing hide and go seek with them in the lost woods. And then, she heard the snap of a twig in front of her.  
  
"Ha!" She cried. " Found one." She ran after whoever it was, and saw them go through an entrance.  
  
"What? I've never seen an entrance OR exit THERE before!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
Zelda opened the door...and...fell.  
  
"Oh goddess, I'm falling down one of those Deku Holes, I HATE those!" She yelled.  
  
BOOM! She landed with a thud. She realized she was at the entrance of a large tower. She went in, and the door locked behind her. She ran up the stairs, only to see...the Happy Mask Guy. She ran by him and opened up another door...and looked right into the eyes of one of the carpenters.  
  
"Ummm...where am I?" asked Zelda.  
  
The carpenter laughed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Is this some unknown section of Hyrule?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Hyrule?" questioned the carpenter. "This is Termina."  
  
"What? Where in Hy- ermm...Termina?"  
  
"Clock Town. South, to be precise," said the carpenter, getting back to his job.  
  
"Holy-whaa...what's wrong with the moon?" queried Zelda.  
  
"It's going to fall from the sky in three days, or so they say," he said.  
  
"And is anyone DOING anything?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Ummm...some scary guy TRIED to. He's in North Clock Town."  
  
"Okay, thanks! How do I get there?"  
  
"Go through that entrance," said the carpenter, pointing.  
  
Zelda slowly walked over and then went through.  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed a young boy when she came through. "You would want to be in the Bombers, right? Some guy just said we were stupid."  
  
"Ummm...yeah, sure. Could he be described as a ermmm...scary guy? Who wants to save us from the moon?"  
  
"Yeah! He was talking about that!"   
  
"Where is he?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Right over there," said the boy, pointing.  
  
Zelda gazed over, but could tell, from the back, who he was already.  
  
"Oh. My. Goddess."  
  
End of part 1! Please Review!   


  


  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

An Unsuspecting Heroine, Part Two  
  


Zelda stared in shock at the person in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Mister!" called the Bomber. "I found you a partner!"  
  
"No, shush!" hissed Zelda.  
  
But the man turned around anyway.   
  
"YOU!" he yelled. "No way!"  
  
"Why, why, WHY are YOU trying to save the world?" asked Zelda.  
  
"I'm trying to save my butt. But I need help. I will admit, that Skull Kid is tougher than he looks."  
  
"Hmmm...so basically, you need help but no one will help you?"  
  
"Took you long enough to figure out."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll help. But you have to cooperate. And, you NEED to give me something first," Zelda said.  
  
"Oh, no. No way."  
  
"It's the only way," said Zelda.   
  
"I will later. We need to get this off the ground first. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. Goddess, FINE! Let's just hurry up!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
And with that, Zelda and Ganon started their journey.  
  
*****  
  
"We have THREE days!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"No kidding! That's why I won't give you the Triforce! You'll use it in some nice way, that won't be powerful enough!" exclaimed Ganon.  
  
"No, you don't understand," said Zelda. "If you fight evil with evil, the moon will come crashing down even quicker than expected. Two wrongs don't make a right. But, maybe if we fight evil with good, something good WILL happen."  
  
"Huh...I'll think about it."  
  
"We don't have the TIME for you to think about it!" yelled Zelda. "Goddess, how did you even get here?"  
  
"Well, you have the Book of Mudora, don't you? You're one stupid little Hylian..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?! I don't have it on me!" shouted Zelda.  
  
"_Term. _Realm. _Ina. _Evil. Put it together."  
  
"Then why are all these innocent people here?" asked Zelda suspiciously.  
  
"Well, what better place to send people you hate? A land where there are monsters everywhere!"  
  
"There were monsters everywhere in Hyrule for a while!" exclaimed Zelda.  
  
"You obviously haven't seen the ones here, have you? Anyway, the Goddess is punishing the evil people here by sending the moon down. She doesn't check up. She doesn't realize there are many innocent people here as well."  
  
"I thought this was Majora's Mask's doing!" said Zelda, confused.  
  
"Well, it certainly helped, because the Goddess doesn't check up, She just does what She can feel. When the Skull Kid put that mask on, She felt such an overwhelming sense of evil coming from Termina that She decided to bring the apocalypse. Enough questions. We need to get going," said Ganon.  
  
Zelda sighed. This was certainly going to be hard.  
  
  
  



End file.
